


Triumvirate Triumphant

by Kakushigo



Series: Slivers of a Mirror [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: They were men, but now they're gods.





	Triumvirate Triumphant

They are the heart, the mind, and the soul of the Empire.  Certainly not the Emperor himself (not yet, but Kirk has his eye fixed on the throne), but perhaps even more powerful.  Captain James Tiberius Kirk: rose to power at 25 when he slit the throat of Captain Pike.  A human and the heart, a child raised in the lap of luxury until Tarsus IV where he set himself apart by saving a group of 2,500 of the Empire’s loyal subjects by killing off the weak.  Only twelve years old and they were already calling him Governor Kirk.  As the Captain of the _ISS Enterprise_ , his word was law and his law was creed and his creed was holy.  Many envied his position, but no one could threaten it.

His Commander, and indeed the brain of the _ISS Enterprise_ , was Spock Grayson.  The half-human, half-Vulcan hybrid descended from Amanda Grayson and S'chn T'gai Sarek.  Sarek had caught Amanda’s eye when he and his wife were visiting Earth.  Amanda had demanded that Sarek’s former wife and child be killed and then married Sarek herself.  Spock was born nearly two years later.  He had the advantages of being both human and Vulcan and distinguished himself at seven when he murdered those who had dared slander his mother’s name.  His telepathy was second to none- there was no such thing as a secret from him.

The last of the powerful triumvirate was the one they jokingly called the soul.  He was just as cruel and just as powerful as before, but backing him was years of medical knowledge.  Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy, so called for his tendency to remove limbs when he thought an Ensign was being particularly lippy.  He killed his wife in a custody battle for their only child, a daughter named Joanna, and lost his eye in the process.   His medical knowledge spanned many species and was the only one privy to the knowledge of the Captain’s and the Commander’s special medical needs.  He was loyal to them and them alone (and perhaps also to his daughter- though no one knew where little Joanna was).

Here’s how they work: The Empire tells them to do something.  Spock corrects them, Bones figures out how to do it, and Kirk gives the go ahead.  They work in unity, as though they are one rather then three.

Many consider them barely human.  They don’t mind, they aren’t out here to make friends.  They’ve got all they need already- the three of them are so tangled together it’s impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.  Admirals tell horror stories of the three, how one will start talking and the others will finish for him and they will not contract each other.  The Empire thrives on fractures- everyone for themselves and there are no friends, only backstabbers.  But these three defy that.  They allow themselves to be defenseless with each other.  

The Empire tries to stop them- orders Spock to kill his Captain.  Things always get in the way.  Order Bones to kill Spock only his unique hybrid physiology renders the poison inert.  Order Kirk to cull his crew- only to have him prune their plants and ears rather then his left and right hand. 

Where they met is a matter of debate, but catch the Captain in an amicable mood and he might tell you the truth.  He and Spock met first, Spock standing over the cooling bodies of foolish Vulcans.  He was finishing up his entrance exam to the Vulcan Science Academy- only fourteen years old.  Governor Kirk has just been replaced and was taking a vacation while he wait for Starfleet to process his application.  They stumble over each other and Kirk decides the hybrid will be his then.  It takes four years, but he wins.  No longer to people say Kirk or James, it’s always ‘James and Spock.’  It doesn’t feel complete, but James doesn’t mind.  He pulls Spock from Vulcan, takes the hybrid with him to Starfleet.  Spock graduates first, but James joins him in space only six months later.

By the end of their first tour, they’re both Lieutenants.  And it’s then that they meet Doctor McCoy, fresh from his divorce.  Kirk decides this one too shall be his.  ‘Breaking in’ the doctor is difficult, but very rewarding.  No longer does Kirk have to worry about his (admittedly impressive) record- no, the fear of crossing Bones keeps most crew out of his way. For a while, they were content.  Three minds, shared by one thanks to Vulcan telepathic bonds.

Then Captain Pike couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Kirk had to kill him.  At 25, Kirk was the youngest Captain in the fleet.  He appointed Spock as his Commander and no one dared argue.  The next day Dr. M’Benga was dead- a heart attack.  Bones happily filled in for the CMO and so began their reign of terror.  Their first act was the Halkens.  The Empire ordered them to kill 200 of them to stop a revolt.  McCoy built a virus and Spock recommended a larger impact.  In the end, 5,000 Halkens died.  It quelled the revolt quite permanently, to the Empire’s chagrin.  All of them got a medal of honor.

Their accolades only grew as they spread terror throughout the quadrant.  No one stands in the way of Captain Kirk and lives to tell about it.


End file.
